


don't mind the noise, focus on my eyes.

by inmylife



Series: tonight, i am the star (we are the masters of our own destiny) [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, chengcheng isn't under yuehua au, jung jung and justin are siblings au, justin being a grumpy baby, zhengting makes wanna one au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmylife/pseuds/inmylife
Summary: justin's brother is famous. chengcheng's sister is famous. they just want to be themselves.





	don't mind the noise, focus on my eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm pretty sure the title is from ei ei
> 
> why are all my titles song lyrics i'm so not creative ew

Justin hides behind the other Yuehua trainees when he walks into the first day of filming for Idol Producer. Not that Justin’s usually the type to hide behind people… it’s just… 

 

“That’s Zhu Zhengting’s little brother?” 

 

Justin is going to kill himself. 

 

(If anything, because he was on that goddamn show too. So what if he ranked forty-third instead of sixth. He wants to be Justin, not Zhu Zhengting’s little brother.) 

 

Of course he’s happy for Zhengting-ge. Wanna One is hugely successful, and Zhengting loves his members and what he does, even though he’s always exhausted when he finds the time to call his family. But the stares people give him now are so damn annoying. 

 

“Calm down,” whispers Wenjun. Xinchun nods awkwardly (this is how Xinchun does everything). “You’ll make a name for yourself on here, HaoHao, promise.” 

 

“How many times have I told you to just call me Justin,” he mutters, because the name Huang Minghao smacks of family and the mother he and Zhengting share. 

 

“You are Zhengting-ge’s little baobei Minghao, and that is not going to change.” Wenjun sounds overly satisfied with himself, so Justin smacks him. 

 

“I am nobody’s little baobei! I am a grown man!” 

 

“A grown man born in 2002,” murmurs Zeren. 

 

The girl who’d recognized Justin, a member of the staff, is still staring. “Let’s just go,” Justin mutters, taking Quanzhe by one hand and Wenjun by the other and dragging them forward. 

 

They grade themselves - each of them chooses the grade B. This section is odd, because how are they supposed to grade their own skills? It’s pointless and also a waste of sticker papers. Then they walk into the pyramid room and Justin’s eyes are promptly greeted by the sight of the most beautiful man he’s ever seen. 

 

He looks a bit familiar… 

 

Wenjun curses behind him. Justin turns. “What?” 

 

“It’s just -” Wenjun appears to be choking on his words. Justin wants to laugh. “That is Fan Bingbing’s little brother. The one you’re staring at.” 

 

Justin actually  _ feels _ his eyes grow wide. 

 

“Finally, someone with a sibling more famous than mine. Thank god.” Zeren just smirks and ruffles his hair. “Zeren-ge,  _ I like actually hate you.”  _

 

Everything is fine. Justin does not volunteer to go first. They go nicely near the end and he and Zeren rank A. A nice change from the C grade he’d received first time around. Xinchun, Quanzhe, and Wenjun rank badly, though, and Justin’s heart hurts from it, just a little, especially at the way Xinchun’s hands shake as they leave and the way Wenjun reaches over to soothe him. 

 

On their way in, a Taiwanese trainee actually bursts into tears because he doesn’t think he deserves his A rank. Justin kind of wants to go comfort him, but that kind of thing was always Zhengting’s job. He’s relieved when Quanzhe goes and does it instead. Justin does mutter a quick “jiayou” to him, though.

 

On their way out, it’s all of them doing the comforting. Justin lets Xinchun hold onto him and listens to the older boy’s erratic heartbeat and thinks that this is just the beginning. 

 

He pays a special attention to Fan Chengcheng’s audition. No, not because he’s pretty, and no, not because he’s Fan Bingbing’s little brother. Both of these things would have made Justin a huge hypocrite, if he does say so himself. (Hyungseob would probably say that Justin is indeed a huge hypocrite and also that he is not nearly as pretty as he thinks he is.) 

 

Fan Chengcheng profoundly embarrasses himself and is sorted into F. He comes back to the pyramid with tear tracks on his face. 

 

He’s nervous, Justin can tell even from rows away, and he doesn’t even have labelmates to help him. And of course Li Ronghao mentions Bingbing, and then Chengcheng somehow gets even  _ more _ nervous. (Zhou Jieqiong, to her credit, did not say anything about Zhengting and merely commented on Justin’s “previous broadcast experience”. Justin has decided he is in love with her.) The boy gets through his performance, but his notes are shaky and his movements are imprecise. He’s tearing up before he even finishes the performance. 

 

Now, this is where, if Justin were Zhengting, he would spring out of his seat and run to Fan Chengcheng and hug him or something because “never mind the cameras, Justin, I’d rather be a nice person” and then probably get eons of screentime for it. Because Justin is not Zhengting, he settles for feeling bad for the guy and looks at the floor uncomfortably. 

 

Quanzhe makes some comment to Xinchun about, “oh my god, we’re going to train with Fan Bingbing’s little brother”, and Justin roundly smacks him because  _ Quanzhe should know better than that  _ after training with Justin in the seven months since Produce 101 ended. The whole exchange makes Xinchun laugh, so Justin decides that he doesn’t really hate Quanzhe  _ that _ much. 

 

The dorm rooms they’re shuffled off to hold 6 trainees each, and it’s by company, so the five Yuehua boys will be getting a roommate. Zeren complains about having to continue putting up with Wenjun because  _ I thought I was finally getting rid of you I needed some peace Wenjun ge _ . Quanzhe wonders aloud about if he’ll get a cute nickname or any screentime at all, and then gets the responses of:  _ “Of course you’ll get screentime, Zhezhe, you’re cute and hardworking”  _ (Wenjun) and “ _ You’ll get screentime because you look like a squishy hamster, like Hoshi sunbaenim _ ” (Justin). Justin is then asked why he’s using Korean honorifics when they’re speaking Chinese. He promptly gives Zeren the middle finger, American-style. 

 

This is what Fan Chengcheng discovers when he walks in. 

 

Quanzhe sits up from his self-deprecating position halfway falling off the bottom bunk fast enough to hit his head on Wenjun’s mattress frame; Xinchun stands, then sits, then stands again; Justin is still giving Zeren the middle finger. This vaguely registers and then he puts his hand down. 

 

“Hi, Fan Chengcheng,” says Xinchun. 

 

“Hello I am WM China’s trainee Fan Chengcheng please take care of me!” He blurts out, head still down. 

 

“The bed under mine’s free,” Justin says, somehow, how does he have control of his mouth, Fan Chengcheng is too pretty and  _ he has also met Fan Bingbing oh my god Justin is two degrees of separation away from Fan Bingbing _ .

 

“Hi, Chengcheng! I’m Wenjun, the leader of the Yuehua trainees,” Wenjun says. “Here’s everyone else. The fluffy idiot up there is Justin. You might know him from -”

 

Justin cuts him off. “Don’t even fucking start, Wenjun ge.” 

 

“Language,” comments Zeren, even though they all know he doesn’t really care. Justin curses again, just in Korean this time. 

 

“Oh - wait - you’re -”

 

“Yeah.” 

 

Justin sighs. Partially because he’s dreading just how many times he’s going to have this conversation over the next month and a half and partially because Chengcheng is just too beautiful. 

 

“Cool,” Chengcheng says, and that’s that. Justin flops back on his bed out of relief and stares at the ceiling. 

 

“Fan Chengcheng is my new favorite gege,” he says. “All of you are dead to me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> wow god i cant end fics what even was that ending
> 
> do u want more in this universe bc i kinda want more in this universe
> 
> update: this is now a series ^-^


End file.
